


Time for Christmas Movies

by youlooksogoodintiffanyblews



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, christmas joshler fluff, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews/pseuds/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves Christmas almost as much as he loves Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this on christmas eve bc i needed joshler fluff

spooky jim (12:00 AM): TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER

tyjo: what

spooky jim: ITS CHRISTMAS

tyjo: great

spooky jim: WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE TO START WATCHING EVERY CHRISTMAS MOVIE EVER RIGHT NOW

tyjo: josh

spooky jim: YES DEAR

tyjo: go to bed

spooky jim: NO

spooky jim: YOU'RE GOING TO MISS ELF COME ON WHERE DID YOU GO

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: PLEASE

spooky jim: I LOVE YOU

spooky jim: TYLERRRR

  
spooky jim (2:34 AM): TYLER

spooky jim: TYLER COME BACK

spooky jim: TYLER NATIONAL LAMPOONS CHRISTMAS VACATION IS ABOUT TO COME ON

spooky jim: TYLER

tyjo: jishwa

spooky jim: TYLER TYLER YOURE ALIVE WHERE ARE YOU

tyjo: please go to sleep

spooky jim: HOW CAN I SLEEP ITS CHRISTMAS AND IDK WHERE YOU ARE

spooky jim: IM MAKING HOT COCOA

spooky jim: I'LL LET YOU HAVE EXTRA MARSHMALLOWS PLEASE COME BACK

spooky jim: TYLER

  
spooky jim (6:10 AM): TYLER I CAN SEE THE SUN

spooky jim: IM HALFWAY THRU HOME ALONE BUT IF YOU COME HOME NOW ILL RESTART IT FOR YOU

spooky jim: I MADE COOKIES

spooky jim: TYLER LOVE ME

spooky jim: COME BACK HERE PLEASE

spooky jim: TYLER TYLER TYLER

tyjo: josh

spooky jim: YES

tyjo: josh please close your eyes you need to sleep

spooky jim: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

tyjo: josh i care about you and i need you to go to sleep now

spooky jim: TYLER I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO SPEND EVERY SECOND OF TODAY WITH YOU

spooky jim: PLEASE COME HOME

  
spooky jim (7:32 AM): TYLER IM SINGING MARIAH CAREY ALONE IN OUR APARTMENT

spooky jim: TYLER ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

tyjo: the mcr version of that song is better

spooky jim: TYLER COME LOVE ME

spooky jim: IM WATCHING HALLMARK MOVIES NOW

tyjo: hey josh

spooky jim: YES TYLER

tyjo: go to bed

spooky jim: NO ITS ALMOST 8 AM

tyjo: alright ok im coming home

spooky jim: YES TYLER I LOVE YOU

tyjo: if

spooky jim: YES

tyjo: you go to sleep

spooky jim: NO I NEED TO CUDDLE WITH YOU AND DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE AND EAT COOKIES AD OPEN PRESENTS AND WEAR UGLY SWEATERS AND WATCH CRAPPY HALLMARK MOVIES AND ITS CHRISTMAS TYLER

tyjo: i promise we can do all of that if you go to sleep

spooky jim: BUT TYLER

tyjo: sleep

spooky jim: K ILL SLEEP

spooky jim: WHY DO I HAVE TO SLEEP MOM

tyjo: you need go to sleep

spooky jim: WILL YOU BE HERE FOR ME WHEN I WAKE UP I LOVE YOU TYLER

tyjo: yes josh go to sleep

spooky jim: OK TYLER I LOVE YOU

tyjo: josh please sleep

  
spooky jim (9:45 AM): ok tyler I'm awake and you are not here

spooky jim: where are you tyler

spooky jim: tyler you said you'd be here

tyjo: hi josh

spooky jim: TYLER

tyjo: follow the candy canes

spooky jim: what

spooky jim: there are candy canes on the floor

tyjo: yes follow them

spooky jim: ok

spooky jim: they go outside why am i leaving the apartment

spooky jim: tyler there are candy canes in my car how did you get into my car

tyjo: i live with you its not hard

spooky jim: oh yeah

spooky jim: well what now

tyjo: there's an address punched into your gps go to it

spooky jim: where am i going

tyjo: don't text and drive jishwa

spooky jim: tyler what's happening

  
spooky jim (10:23 AM): im here

spooky jim: what now

spooky jim: OH

spooky jim: MORE CANDY CANES

spooky jim: im gonna follow those

spooky jim: this is a ice skating rink

spooky jim: there are candy canes on the ice

spooky jim: how am i supposed to follow them tyler help

spooky jim: tyler where are you idk what im doing

tyjo: get skates tell the ppl @ the counter that you're joshua dun

spooky jim: oh sure bc they just give out skates to people named joshua dun

spooky jim: apparently they give out skates to people named joshua dun

tyjo: oh don't get full of yourself I ordered them for you

spooky jim: aw tyler you love me

  
spooky jim (10:31 AM): i am on the rink

spooky jim: how are all of these candy canes perfectly intact there are like 100 people here

spooky jim: tyler where are you I need to hug you right now

spooky jim: tyLER

spooky jim: TYLER I SEE YOU TYLER I LOVE YOU

tyjo: don't text and skate josh

spooky jim: TYLER IM COMING

spooky jim: TYLER ITS YOU

spooky jim: wait is that you

spooky jim: it looks like you but i need to make sure it is b4 i start kissing a stranger k are you wearing a floral kimono

spooky jim: waiT OF COURSE ITS YOU HOLD ON TYLER IM COMING

spooky jim: WAIT WHERE DID YOU GO

spooky jim: I SWEAR I SAW YOU JUST A SECOND AGO

spooky jim: I FOLLOWED THE CANDY CANES WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO HUG YOU

spooky jim: WAIT THERE ARE MORE CANDY CANES

spooky jim: how did you get this many candy canes this is like 2 costco packs worth of candy canes

tyjo: leave your skates at the counter

spooky jim: what is happening tyler

tyjo: just follow the candy canes jishwa

  
spooky jim (10:59 AM): ok im at a starbucks

spooky jim: this is a very long line and i don't see you

tyjo: go to the pickup counter and say your name

spooky jim: what no I didn't order

spooky jim: there's a line I can't cut people that's rude

tyjo: jish just do it

spooky jim: this is wrong

spooky jim: why is everyone smiling at me

spooky jim: they gave me a free coffee what

spooky jim: how did they know my order

spooky jim: wait it says a thing on the cup is the barista hitting on me

spooky jim: "just follow the candy canes jishwa"

spooky jim: tyler

spooky jim: god I love you where are you tyler love me

tyjo: why do i even try

tyjo: FOLLOW THE CANDY CANES

spooky jim: ok okok im coming tyler

spooky jim: tyler you are a literal ninja how did you get into my car this fast i didn't tell you where i parked it and you don't even have my keys

tyjo: i have a spare go to the next address

tyjo: don't text and drive

spooky jim: jeez tyler i got it

tyjo: cant have you getting in crash i like you too much for that

  
spooky jim (11:34 AM): why am i at a thrift store

tyjo: tell them your name and that you're here to pick up your sweater

spooky jim: joshua dun seems to be the name of the day

spooky jim: tyler

spooky jim: this is the ugliest sweater i have ever seen

spooky jim: i lOVE IT

spooky jim: TYLER I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN THIS SWEATER

tyjo: k go to taco bell

spooky jim: what

spooky jim: ok cool c u @ taco bell tyler

spooky jim: hey tyler i love you

  
spooky jim (11:54 AM): im at taco bell and you are not here

spooky jim: taco bell is not ok without you

tyjo: tell them your name and pick up your order

spooky jim: tyler im not eating without you

spooky jim: its not the same tyler please come its christmas

tyjo: eat your food

spooky jim: tylerrrrrrr

tyjo: all you have eaten today is cookies you have to eat

spooky jim: HA i ate a candy cane

tyjo: that doesn't count i know you're hungry

tyjo: smell the bag and tell me you're not gonna eat it

  
spooky jim (12:22 PM): k i ate can you just get over here so we can make out in front of everyone at taco bell

tyjo: no we cant get kicked out of taco bell

spooky jim: idec about taco bell anymore i just need you

tyjo: aw

tyjo: k drive to Brendon's

spooky jim: wait brendon urie

tyjo: yes him who else spells it that way

spooky jim: tru

  
spooky jim (12:46 PM): i am leaving brendon urie's house with a box of condoms

tyjo: wHAT

spooky jim: brendon gave me condoms

tyjo: brendon frickin urie

tyjo: josh if you ever are trying to plan something my recommendation is that brendon urie has nothing to do with the entire thing

spooky jim: was this not what i was supposed to get

tyjo: no it is not just go to patrick's

spooky jim: stump?

tyjo: no star

spooky jim: oh k so the beach?

tyjo: jishwa im kidding its patrick stump go to his house

spooky jim: OH k heading to patricks i wont text and drive

  
spooky jim (1:21 PM): patrick gave me condoms too

tyjo: SERIOUSLY

tyjo: I CANT TRUST ANYONE

tyjo: I GIVE THEM A THING TELL THEM TO GIVE IT TO YOU AND THEY BUY YOU CONDOMS

tyjo: IM SORRY JISH THIS ISNT GOING RIGHT I JUST WANTED TO DO A THING AND IM RUINING YOUR CHRISTMAS SORRY

spooky jim: hey tyler

tyjo: YES JOSH

spooky jim: i was kidding

spooky jim: patrick gave me a plate of cookies

spooky jim: im sorry you're just so cute when you're mad

tyjo: remind me to give patrick stump a hug

spooky jim: right go hug patrick its not like im dying to cuddle with you or anything

tyjo: jish im sorry just a few more things

tyjo: since brendon urie cant do anything youre gonna have to go to walmart and buy as many fuzzy blankets as you can get

spooky jim: im going to find you the fuzziest blankets ever just you wait tyler

  
spooky jim (1:56 PM): tyler what do you think: hello kitty, power rangers, or frozen blankets

spooky jim: screw it im getting all of them

spooky jim: hey tyler can i buy ice cream

tyjo: its literally snowing outside

spooky jim: the cold never bothered me anyway

tyjo: jish you don't even like frozen

spooky jim: but i like ice cream can i get some

tyjo: ok sure get spoons too

spooky jim: YES thank you tyler i love you

  
spooky jim (2:27 PM): i bought fuzzy blankets ice cream sprinkles chocolate syrup whipped cream cherries and spoons anything else

tyjo: no thats ok

spooky jim: whats next captain ty

tyjo: go to your car

tyjo: there should be a third address in your gps go there

spooky jim: tyler when did you set this all up

tyjo: uh this morning

spooky jim: tyler

spooky jim: you were setting this up the entire time

tyjo: jish dont text and drive

spooky jim: tyler this is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me thank you

spooky jim: this also SUCKS bc i want to HUG YOU A LOT NOW

tyjo: jishwa just go to the address

  
spooky jim (3:01 PM): what am i doing at the music store

tyjo: tell the cashier your name

spooky jim: tyler

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: HES GIVING ME A DRUM

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: WHY IS HE GIVING ME A DRUM

spooky jim: HOLY FRICK TYLER THIS IS THE SNARE DRUM I WANTED

spooky jim: OHMY GOD TYLER

spooky jim: TYLERTYLER

spooky jim: TYLER COME HERE

spooky jim: TYLER GET OVER HERE AND KISS ME

spooky jim: TYLER THIS IS AMAZING

spooky jim: TYLER I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU

tyjo: im glad you like it jish

spooky jim: OF COURSE I LIKE IT BUT I LOVE YOU

spooky jim: WHERE ARE YOUU

tyjo: go to your parents house your family is all over there and they're expecting you

spooky jim: TYLER WILL YOU BE THERE

tyjo: ill see you later i promise but you need to spend time with your family its christmas

spooky jim: TYLER YOU ARE FAMILY PLEASE COME

tyjo: i promise ill see you soon

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: I LOVE YOU

  
spooky jim (7:00 PM): my parents just told me to follow the candy canes

spooky jim: now they're a part of this too

tyjo: uh yes

spooky jim: k i was wondering why they kept smiling @ me when i talked about you

tyjo: uh yea

spooky jim: k im just gonna follow these candy canes

  
spooky jim (7:21 PM): the candy canes took me to the park

spooky jim: aw ty this is where we met

spooky jim: wait theres candles too

spooky jim: tyler the candles smell like peppermint you clever lil bean

spooky jim: tyler is that you

spooky jim: TYLER

spooky jim: TYLERTYLER ITS YOU I LOVE YOU

spooky jim: ARE YOU OK DID YOU FALL DOWN WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR KNEE

spooky jim: wait

spooky jim: tyler

"Joshua William Dun."

spooky jim: tyler

"Every day you tell me that you love me, and I have never once done the same. You have never asked why."

spooky jim: ty

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I could never say those three words. Something inside of me was telling me that even though I loved you with all of my heart, I couldn't tell you quite yet. But now the time has come.

spooky jim: tyler im gonna cry

"From the very first second I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I have loved you every single second since. I love everything about you. I love how your smile lights up the room. I love how you cry over sad dog movies. I love how you always make sure to ask how my day was before you even consider talking about yours. I love how excited you get when you talk about the X Files. I love how you always sing along to Celine Dion in your car. I love how passionate you are about playing drums and how that passion can be felt by anyone that listens. I love how nervous you're making me feel right now. I love how you're crying right now and starting to make me cry too. I love how you text me at midnight to tell me its Christmas. I love how you refuse to eat taco bell without me. I love how happy you make me feel. I love you so much, Josh. I spent all day trying to think of the least tacky way to ask you to marry me, but now we're both crying so will you just-"

"YesTylerIloveyouTylerI'msorryI'mcryingIjustloveyousomuchandwillyoujustkissmealready?"

"Of course, Jishwa."

  
"Hey, Tyler?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did I have to pick up all of that stuff-"

"Because it's time for christmas movies."

"Tyler, what do you mean-"

"I got Joe to hook up this projector screen so we can watch Christmas movies right here in the park. So, A Christmas Story?"

"Tyler?

"Yes, Mr. Dun-Joseph?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now pass the power rangers blanket and a cookie and love me."

**Author's Note:**

> note 12/25/16- 2015 was such a simple time & i'd regret this but it's so unplagued by the evils of 2016


End file.
